


Slipping Through Dimensions: Tony Stark Edition

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Series: Dimension Hopping [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banshee Lydia Martin, Blue Eyed Wolves, Character Bashing, Gen, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protective Tony Stark, Season/Series 01, Slightly - Freeform, Stiles and Tony are friends, Tonystark is a werewolf, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, sorry Derek, yellow eyed wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: After the snap, Tony Stark dies in his world. But a clause to being the 'Snapper' is they always live. So instead of dying Tony Stark gets transferred to another dimension. He finds himself waking up in Beacon Hills...Read more to find out what happens next.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Dimension Hopping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547008
Comments: 32
Kudos: 81





	1. Our Hero

**Author's Note:**

> {edit}Spoiler for the Avengers, Iron Man and all the marvel stuff and teen wolf below if you have not seen either do not continue or do so at your own risk:
> 
> So I decided to start another book. This is going to be a teen wolf/Tony Stark crossover. It's not an Avengers or an Iron Man crossover. The only person from those movies that are going to be in this book is Tony Stark. Brief mentions of the Comic and that's it everything else is in teen wolf universe. This is such a weird idea.
> 
> I always wanted to write an Avengers crossover fanfic with something else. Ignore my New York story because I can't help you.  
I realize now that this is very similar to New York but it is a completely different story.
> 
> You will enjoy it just keep reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler:
> 
> //  
Iron Man dies  
//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little prologue.

* * *

Tony Stark, the man who saved the world. Who snapped his fingers so that we could live, to right the wrongs. The greatest man of all time. A hero. Our savior. 

* * *

He died saving us, but he didn’t disappear. Now the world mourned him. We cried when he left and we cherish his memory. He left the world to us so we will protect it. We are trying, and we will continue to but this tale isn’t about this world. The one the great Tony Stark left behind. 

* * *

No, it’s about the next one he went to. Apparently, if you snap your fingers and die you get sent to another reality to protect the so-called ‘snapper’.

* * *

And this is the story of how Tony Stark ends up in the middle of the woods on the night of a full moon. In Beacon Hills California, in a world full of people who never heard of him. Of where he’s just some comic book. And the hero never exists here. Just Tony the dimension crosser. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the prologue just a short little thing to get Tony's death out of the way.  
Oh, I should've said this at first big spoilers. For all the avenger movies and everything.
> 
> I'm not really in a great mood actually I'm fucking upset and I'm not in a good mood at all. But writing let me vent so new story to vent and to get a writer's block and I'm currently in. In the middle of writing this I just got a call from someone I didn't want to talk to and they called me just to Yell at me so fuck them. I just had to say that.


	2. Trees So Many Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At school, having a big old panic attack. And crying my eyes out like a fool. *sigh* I really am upset and I want to go home but I also need to go to school for things. UGH I really wanna sleep, my brain is so utterly drained and done and I haven't even done much other than freak out.

* * *

I AM IRON MAN!

*SNAP*

* * *

I did it. I, Tony Stark did it. Everyone is okay. I did it. I can see a blurry Pepper next to me and Peter crying. Ah, I missed the kid. We won. Thanos was dead. I did it. I’m happy, I’m happy? I am. I can die happy. I just wish I could spend a second more… but someone is telling me it’s okay to go. Pepper always knows me best, she always has. I can see other people but they’re too far but I can guess who is here. My eyes are slowly closing and I don’t want to but I can’t help it anymore. I guess I can finally face death. 

* * *

Darkness is all I see. Well, that was until I opened my eyes. At first, I thought it was just darkness around me. But then I noticed that I could feel again. I was lying on my back and it felt like I was lying on something hard and cold yet wet. It was raining but just a light mist, but the ground was telling me that it was raining pretty heavily beforehand since I was laying in a puddle. When I open my eyes it's still dark. But not pitch black has when my eyes are closed of course. I slowly sit up and put my hands behind me on the ground and when I look forward I'm in a forest. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on. I died. Unless this is my heaven or my hell… what the hell is going on? 

* * *

I am quite disoriented, my head feels like it's on fire, but I'm very cold. My suit is nowhere to be found just remnants of torn up metal barely recognizable surrounding me. I'm wearing an old Metallica shirt that's been torn to shreds and some ripped up jeans. I wonder why I'm here. I've never been here before this can't be a memory. it's so realistic. it looks like Earth. I mean I've been to other planets and they did not look like Earth but this... this looks like Earth. I mean I hope it is. I slowly stand to my feet oh, I almost toppled over twice but I eventually get there. It’s the night where ever I am. I can’t hear anything though, weird since I at least feel like I should hear a rustle from a tiny animal or some insects making noise. But nothing. I feel like that’s a bad omen, but then again I am a man of science so who cares. 

* * *

I trudge onwards and try to find life somewhere. I assume I’m on earth because there is oxygen. I see trees and I did see a few bugs around. But no people or animals. I wonder if I’m just stranded in the middle of a forest somewhere. I mean that’s a given but if only I could tell where, I could pinpoint some form of direction, to get me towards civilization. But I can not. I miss having Friday. Well honestly, I miss everyone, but I could use Friday at the moment. 

* * *

I aimlessly walk for about an hour. I haven’t got any closer to anything and I haven’t seen anything but trees. I’m also hungry and tired but dying alone in a forest after doing all that I did seem a waste. So I keep on keeping on. I’m surprised I haven’t seen any furry little critters yet. But there is nothing. Well, I spoke too soon. I always do. 

* * *

It’s clear to see why I’m so alone, without animals now. As it has to do with this gigantic monstrosity in front of me. It has blood red eyes and claws and fangs. Honestly, it looks like a horror movie reject from a bad 80’s movie. We just stand there looking at each other and doing nothing else. I did this to myself, by walking into this monster’s path. The moment of shock wore off for the both of us, the moment he moved I turned and ran. In foresight, I may have been dumb, but I’m not in the best mental state at the moment, falling through dimensions and all. And all I’m focusing on is running and living and not getting eaten by this thing. Because that isn’t a bear and playing dead will do nothing for me. I wish I could call it a wolf because it honest to god howled right before it began the chase after me. But there is no fucking way that bipedal thing is a wolf. 

* * *

I’m getting tired and just fuck. I don’t want to die like this. Hell, I thought I had already died once, I don’t want to realize life only for it to escape from my grasp again. I try, I do but, that thing can freaking run and it’s not slowed down by the forest debris that makes me slower. Eventually, weariness takes hold and I tripped over a dead tree carcass. I try to get up again but my chest is slammed down onto the floor by its giant appendage. I think it cracked one of my ribs, fuck. I can hear it sniffing me, from my head to my back. I tried to struggle at first but when its claw dug into my back I became limp. 

* * *

I feel it taking its paw(hand?) off my back. I thought for a second that maybe it was leaving until it tries to take a chunk out of my back. After it bit me, it ran away all the while howling to the moon. I sighed in relief at the fact that it was gone, however, the literal bleeding fact that I am probably going to die from blood loss is messing with my mind. I slowly turned myself onto my back and looked up. Ha, the fucking irony, it’s a full moon out tonight. Of course, it is. I grabbed what was left of my tattered shirt and pushed it into my side. There was a glistening bite mark, covered in monster saliva and my own blood. I wiped it as best as I could and pressed the last clean part into it to try and stop the bleeding. Well now, what do I do? 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I am a bit happy because I'm writing and I like writing and I'm watching so of my fave YouTubers play Minecraft. :) 
> 
> I don't wanna go to class I just want to go to the library and do all the work I'm behind on and try to make life easier for myself but I can't miss class. Oh, the dilemma. 
> 
> *sighing eternally forever because I'm sooo fucking stressed and upset*


	3. Introducing Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's point of view of him also getting attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing this story like a boss. 
> 
> I did change up the story from canon, so it'll be sorta canon but not really. 
> 
> Also, I try to talk more professional as Tony cause he's older and a genius but I feel like I'm letting him down cause my vocab only stretches so far.
> 
> Stiles is like a second skin to myself at this point, I've written like 10 fanfic's from Stile POV, I have no trouble anymore. Honestly, I prefer to write from his POV but I will switch it up because Tony is an important character in this story. 
> 
> Also, there will be other pov besides them two but I won't spoil the future.

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

Of the same night…

* * *

“Come ooon Scott. There’s a dead body in the woods. This kinda thing doesn’t happen ever in little old Beacon Hills.” I whined as I pulled Scott with me through the forest. Scott was complaining about doing good this year, becoming the popular kid and all that crap. I mean, he says the same thing every year. Now don’t get me wrong I root for him it’s just we are dorks, nerds, uncool to the hierarchy of the high school popularity. I’m fine with skating on the bottom. Honestly, I get good grades and I don’t get bullied much or not at all if not for Jackson Whittmore grade-A jackass and jock captain. Honestly, I don’t see the appeal with popularity. Well other than being able to be noticed by the goddess her self Lydia Martin, now popularity would seem tempting for that. But I have plans to get in Lydia’s sight, it’ll take a while but I’ll get there. Eventually. 

* * *

Anyway as I drag Scott through the forest we see my dad. Damn it! I didn’t exactly think this completely through.

Dead body = Police = Sherif = My dad

Should’ve seen this coming. I see my dad and the rest of the officers and dogs first. I grabbed Scott’s arm and tugged him out of sight. He dropped his inhaler. And he dove for it. I facepalmed because he stands up in the light of a flashlight. I hide. Now it’s bros for life and all but Scott’s stupidity wins him the blame for this one. I’ll make it up to him later. I know he won’t give me up, were best bros. 

* * *

I see my dad grab Scott’s arm and question him. I see him look into the woods, I duck out of the way when his eyes pass over my direction. When I see him lead Scott away I back up and run in the opposite direction and lean towards the left. As I run I pass a road and a car whizzes by me almost clipping me. I glare but it starts raining so I just continue to run. Soaked and tired I seem to find myself lost. Dang, it. I wander aimlessly for a bit until I hear a loud howl. I stop and lookup. Oh, a full moon. But I thought there were no wolves in California for years. Well, I gotta get un-lost quick because no dead body is worth me ending up a dead body. 

* * *

As I’m trying to retrace my step, with only the moonlight as my guide. I had my freaking phone but when I was running away I dropped it and it smashed on the floor. There went $95 down the drain. I lean against a tree for a second to catch my breath when I hear a twig break behind me. I freeze, I feel like I couldn’t even breathe. I feel heat near the back of my neck, I swivel on my feet to come face to face with a giant red-eyed monster. What in the heck is that?! I fall backward and shout loudly (Scream, it was a scream, Stiles refuses to admit it). The monster thing grabs my wrist with its clawed hand and freaking bites me. Okay, this time I really do scream. The monster fucks off afterward though and howls again in the distance.

* * *

I ended up sitting there for a while, in pain and soaking wet. I was wearing a sweater and I took it off to stop the bleeding. I sit for 10 more minutes then I get up and just pick a direction and walk.

* * *

20 minutes later I see my jeep in the distance. I must’ve circled around and luckily found my way back to it. I sigh in relief and start the short walk to my beloved jeep. My savior. Unfortuenly some asshole is trying to break into my baby.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?”

The guy turns around so quickly and almost falls over in the process. He seems so shocked to see me. Well, I guess when your breaking into a car you rarely expect to find the owner in the middle of the night.

* * *

The guy is older than me, probably my dad’s age and … he’s covered in blood. I pause in walking towards him. What are the chances I run into the murder of that dead body that was in the woods? Since running into a monster, I’m gonna count myself as unlucky.

I raise my hands,

“You know what I’ll forget I saw you.”

I turn around and walk as fast as I can down the road in the opposite direction. However, after some heavy steps, the guy grabs my arm, again I shout, and I definitely do not scream.

“Hey stop for a second.”

The guy says as he pulls me towards my car.

“Oh god don’t kill me!" I said squinting my eyes and holding myself as far as I can get. 

The guy sighed,

“Listen I’m not going to kill you, relax. This is your car right, can you give me a lift, I got lost. I’m hurt, not whatever you are thinking, an animal bit me.”

He raises his shirt and there is clearly a wide bite mark in his side.

I lift my wrist,

“Well me two. I got bit as well.”

He looked shocked at my bitten wrist.

“Was it like a big red-eyed thing?”

I nodded.

He scratched his chin and muttered

“Weird”.

I sighed and unlocked my car.

“Alright, I’ll drop you off at the hospital.”

The guy smiled flashing his teeth and joined me into the jeep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a good mood so I'll be continuing writing the forth chapter now. And if I finish it'll be up either today or tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm excited about this fic. It's gonna be soo good. And you'll never guess where my brain will take this. 
> 
> Also if you do like this fic, good news. There will almost probably be a second book. Because I thought of a way to continue it.


	4. Tony Meet Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda says it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at school, in someone else's class. 
> 
> Not doing anything relevant to whatever class I'm in. 
> 
> The professor is pretty chill. I'm not missing class, I just should be home but home is boring so here I am. 
> 
> I find this funny, it's just me.

* * *

Tony’s POV:

* * *

I get in the car with the kid. It’s weird that we both got bit by the same thing and neither of us died. He is dripping wet, as am I. We both look like shit, to be honest. But one thing I’ve noticed is the kid hasn’t recognized my face. I mean I know I look pretty messed up but my face is my face. Hell, I’m probably the most well-known face ever. I know I plaster my face all over everything. So wherever or whenever I am, nobody knows me, or this kid is sheltered. I look at him, he’s obviously nervous, he’s shaking his knee and biting his thumb. He keeps glancing at his arm. 

“Is the hospital far?” 

I ask him. 

He glances at me briefly. 

“No… It’s not far away. Why?” 

“Your wrist looks bad, I was just thinking you should drive a little faster,” I told him.

I also didn’t want him to be suspicious of me. 

But the kid just sighs, 

“I’m not going to the hospital with you. I’m not supposed to be outside. I’ll just drop you off.” 

I look at the kid’s injury. 

“I’m sure if you ask the doctors not to say anything to your parents you’ll be in the clear if they don’t know your not home by now,” 

I tell him honestly if his parents didn’t know he was home by now then they probably won’t if he stays out any later. 

“Yeah sure if it was that easy. My friend’s mom works as a nurse and she’s on-call right now. And my dad’s the sheriff so yeah if I go in there I’m screwed. I have first aid at home, if it’s really bad I’ll stop by tomorrow.” 

The kid tells me as he gets agitated. 

“Okay,” 

I say as I lean back, but then something pops into my head. 

“Hold on, one question. Where am I? I know it’s a weird question, just answer.” 

The kid side-eyes me and gives me an are-you-crazy-you-don't-know-what-year-it-is-what-are-you-a-mental-patient look. 

“Where in California, Beacon Hill’s to be specific. Population 30,000. A town where everyone knows everyone. And an overall boring yet quaint small town.” 

He finishes with jazz hands.  I was gonna ask another question when the car swerves down a side road.  The kid pulls to a stop. 

“What the hell?"

I ask him. 

He looks behind him and we see to police cruisers fly by us heading the same way we were going. 

“Okay, change of plans. You're coming with me to my house. That was my dad's car. And if he’s heading to the hospital they must’ve found the dead body.” 

I _pause _and slowly turn to the kid. Dead body? What the fuck is this kid mixed up in. 

“So you know they were looking for a dead body, why?” 

The kid stops driving. 

“_Okay..._ that sounded creepy and murder-y but I was listening to my dad's police radio earlier and I heard there was a dead boy found in the woods. But they found only half of the body, so I took my friend Scott with me to go look for the other half. I wasn’t thinking so smart. But we ran into my dad in the forest, who was leading the search party also looking for the other half of the body. My friend Scott got caught. So Scott covered for me and took the fall while I ran away. I then ran into the monster thing, like you. And got a bit, like you. Then I wandered the woods aimlessly for an hour. Then I walk upon you trying to break into my baby. And you know the rest.” 

The kid says in one breath, okay maybe not nervous, but ADHD. With the mile-a-minute talking and the leg bouncing and the biting of the nails. 

“Alright your place,” 

I say, which I’m happy about, not to be creepy but I still don’t like hospitals. I never did and never will. Plus I’m sure the kid has a laptop and I can borrow that faster than one in the hospital. The kid nods and takes off in the direction I assume to be his house. 

* * *

A few minutes later we arrive at a homey looking two-story house. The kid pulls in the parking lot and gets out checking his surroundings before taking his keys out and walking towards the door. I follow behind him. When we get in, it’s simple and clean. 

The kid starts up the stairs but turns and looks at me, 

“Come on. The first aid kit is upstairs.” 

He says before he vaults himself up the rest of the stairs. I follow after much slower, my hip is starting to sting. I see him duck into the bathroom at the end of the hall, but as I walk down the hall, I pass by his bedroom. I look in and see a laptop. I quickly look back at the kid trying to grab the kit from under the sink, so I duck into his room and sit at his chair. I open the laptop and it opens to a lock screen. I quickly hack in, it’s easy the kid has a long password because he’s smart but it’s still simple for someone like me. I get into it in under a minute. I google my name. Things come up but no pictures. Apparently, I’m a comic book. My life is a story here. So I’m on earth but not mine. Different dimensions it is. Dr. Strange was right, there is a multiverse. Okay, let’s see I need some cash and a new identity. Now I don’t wanna be a criminal but some rich guy isn’t gonna miss a few thousand dollars. I start making a new identity when a hand slams the laptop closed and grabs it. The kid opens the laptop again across the room. Crap I forgot he was there. He skims what I was doing and freezes. 

“Did I just bring a criminal in my home. Are you the murderer. Oh god.” 

The kid _faints_ falling to the floor in a heap. Damn it. I grab his laptop and quickly finish what I was doing. It starts to get light out by the time I’m done. I stand up and grab the first aid kit. I lift the bloody shirt that I had pressed to my side. I look down expecting to see an infected wound, but it’s just bloody unblemished skin. I run my hands over where the mark should be but nothing. I drop the kit to the floor. I grab the kid’s arm, and it’s the same. Nothing, blemish-free, and he had cleaned his wound and it looked like nothing ever happened to him. If it wasn’t for all the bloody clothing we had I would think we hallucinated it. 

* * *

As I’m dazed in thinking about the healed wounds I hear a car pull to a stop outside the house. After I sneakily peek out the window I see a police cruiser. Shit! I see, who must be the kid’s dad, get out of the car and head towards the front door. I can’t see him anymore but I heard the front door open downstairs. Oh crap! I quickly grab the kid, who is still unconscious, off the floor and lift him onto the bed. I cover him in his cover to hide the bloody clothes because it’ll take too long to get rid of them. But then I hear someone coming upstairs. So I grab everything that is bloody on the floor and I grab the first aid kit and I close myself into his closet and I wait. Hoping that his dad just passes by ignoring anything I might’ve forgotten in my haste. 

* * *

I hear the room door open, and the kid’s dad walks in and sighs. Then walk out and close the door. I sigh in relief. That was too close. I walk out slowly and grab the kid’s laptop and situate myself back into the closet to wait for the kid to wake up. Until then let’s research werewolves. Because maybe in this alternate reality, they exist. Because here I am bitten by a red-eyed wolfman and same with the kid. Which we are now both miraculously healed. And I am lead to believe I am a werewolf myself. _What a night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one, cause I worked hard, and it's really long, I think?
> 
> I'm in a better mood now.


	5. Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Tony hash some stuff out and trade ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick. I have a virus, but it feels like a cold. And I'm perpetually sad these past few days so yeah that sucks.
> 
> Bright side I'm a writing machine when I'm sad.

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

Ugh, why is it so hot? I sit up and I’m in my room. And in my bed, still fully dressed. I lift up the covers and I see blood. Then I remember. I scramble to see my wrist. I take a quick breath before I take off the bandage to see a badly ripped wrist … but it’s not there. There is nothing just bite-free skin.

I look around the room. I don’t see the guy, did I just dream all this up. I get up and quickly grab some clean clothes from my drawer and go to the shower. After that I get ready for school, I’ll be running late soon. I open my closet to grab a sweater when I see the guy.

I shouted like a man_(no he screamed like a frightened baby)_. Which woke up the half-asleep man. Who banged his head on the back wall. Which lead to my dad coming into my room. Which made me slam my closet shut and turn to my dad with wide eyes.

“Everything okay kid?”

I slightly glance at my closet, which made a sound that sounded a lot like the word ‘shit’.

“No. Nothing why?”

I said extremely fast, too fast.

My dad gave me the I-know- your-hiding-something-and-I’ll-find-out-soon look, it’s one he gives me whenever Scott and I do something bad and we aren’t caught yet.

“Right, then why did you scream?”

I give him a pout,

“I didn’t scream, I shouted barely,”

I say as I just my head around trying to figure an excuse as to shouting.

“Okay...”

My dad gives me a face,

“Why did you shout then?”

I look around the room and I see the alarm,

“Uhh because I am late for my first day of school!”

I say while also realizing that it’s true and I am late, in reality. My dad looks at the clock and says,

“You overslept, huh. Late-night listening to the police radio right?”

He says in such a flippant way that I didn’t actually catch it.

“Yeah, I guess,”

I say as I bend over to grab my bag, as I stand back up though I feel a smack to the back of my head. I turn to my dad.

“Owe, what the heck?”

“Don’t listen in on the police radio. It’s not for you and Scott. Now I caught Scot out there last night. I hope you weren’t out there too. Stiles, there is a murderer on the loose. There is a curfew set, you better follow it or I’ll think about letting you spend the night in jail.”

He said as he walks outside my room and downstairs. Only to leave back to work five minutes later.

* * *

I sigh and fall onto my bed.

“You can come out now,”

I say to the guy crammed into my closet. The closet opens and the man pulls himself out with my laptop in his hand.

“So how did you crack my password?”

The guy looks at the laptop in his hand and shrugs,

“I’m good with computer stuff.”

I lean against the wall as I watch him sit down on my bed.

“So what’s with this?”

I ask as I show him my clear skin. He sighs and lifts the shirt he’s wearing, which is one of mine, and his skin is clear as well. Hmm let’s think, it was night time, I was with Scott so there was no way drugs were involved, I got bit, _ we _got bit. Clearly or he wouldn’t be here. So how did this happen? One, the whole town was secretly drugged. Two, I’m crazy and I’m hallucinating this guy in front of me. Or three, which seems the most improbable but also seems like the correct answer, we got bit by a werewolf. I mean full moons, howling wolves when there are no wolves in California, the monster itself, the healing.

“Are we werewolves?”

I asked, if we are now both the same, I may as well get him into my thought process. I wasn’t expecting his head to snap up so fast though.

“Why do you think that?”

He looks surprised almost.

“Well not to sound like a fanatic or anything but wasn’t last night a kind of cliche. Full moon, wolves howling, getting bit by a red-eyed big bad monster?”

I tell him. I at least expect him to doubt me, but he just smiles.

“You’re not bad, I came to the same conclusion. Even though it seems so illogical my scientific brain wants to melt, but I’ve seen weirder at this point.”

The guy says and mumbles off towards the end. But I still heard him.

“Okay so if we are both werewolves… what a weird thing to say.”

I say out loud but I’m still processing even if I did come to this conclusion myself. The man stands up and walks till he’s in front of me,

“My name is Tony.”

He holds out his hand. I sigh,

“My name is Stiles Stilinski.”

I grab his hand and shake it. He laughs,

“Stiles Stilinski, really?”

I glare, figures he’d focus on that.

“Yes really. I’m glad you find it so hilarious.”

I say as I grab my laptop from where he placed it on the bed and sat back at my desk. I open it to see that I don’t have a password anymore.

“Dude, why did you get rid of my password?” I say as I rummage through my computer to see what else he did.

“Oh, yeah, sorry I was tired of having to continuously put it in, so I just got rid of it. I can put it back.”

He offers.

“I’ll be changing it, so no thanks,”

I grumble as I come across what Tony was doing. He’s standing behind me but he isn’t stopping me so I read. He was on his bank account. Holy shit, this dude has 50,000 in this account. Wait a second. Tony STILINSKI! I swivel so fact on my swivel chair that it almost topples over.

“Why do you have my last name? What the fuck is this?”

I yell at the guy ‘Tony’ if that is his real name. ‘Tony’ sits on the bed with a sigh,

“I’m not going into detail right now but I don’t really exist. I had to take someone’s name, so I took yours. If anyone needed to check if we are actually related, you’ll be proof.”

I cross my arms,

“And why should I? I mean you steal my name, say you don’t exist, what do I gain?”

I look at him expectantly. He better have a good answer other than, ‘I can’t tell you’. He just relaxes further as if this isn’t a big deal,

“I’ll pay you. I need a cover story and I’ll pay you to be it. Just say I’m your uncle or something.” 

“I guess I could call you grandpa,”

I tell him teasingly. He glares,

“No, I’ve changed my mind uncle is what you have to say. I’ll pay more for it.”

I laugh out loud, and sigh,

“Fine if you give me an explanation,”

I tell him seriously if he’s dangerous I’m not looking to get mixed up in this. However, I can recognize the advantage of having a friend who will be experiencing the same thing as me. Plus money for doing nothing except lie and I love to lie. I excel at it. Sometimes.

“Alright, fine but I’m trusting you with this information so keep it to yourself. Okay?”

He says I nod my head, if it’s nothing too dangerous, I don’t really care.

“Alright, I woke up in the woods yesterday, with no idea how I got here. I thought maybe I somehow ended up in the woods lost. I didn’t lose my memory or anything, I thought I died last time I was conscious so this is news to me. I tried to google myself on your laptop but nothing came up, at all. I don’t exist here. So I have two theories at the moment. I’m dead and this is the afterlife. Or I somehow dimension hopped.”

Okay...that’s crazy, dimension hopped? There’s more than one dimension? Damn but he looks sincere. I believe him, maybe because of all the werewolf stuff and dimension-hopping sounds so cool.

“Okay,”

I say as I nod my head.

“Okay? I expected more.”

“Oh there will be more discussed later, I’m still processing dimensions, give me a few hours.”

“But you believe me?”

“Dude, we just convinced each other that we are werewolves, I am either believing it’s real or accepting I have lost my mind at this point.”

Tony looked shocked but sighed,

“Yeah true. Okay then are we cool?”

“Yeah, we’re cool dude.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	6. Oh No! The Neighbors Were Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tried to leave quietly, but Stiles has nosey neighbors who tell Sheriff's things that they didn't need to know, in Stiles' opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 2 chapters. Yay

* * *

Tony Pov:

* * *

Eventually, Stiles remembered that he had school. And then literally ran outside and drove off. He didn’t leave me any way to contact him. Just left like a bat out of hell yelling his dad was gonna kill him. And now I’m alone. I don’t even have a key to lock the door. 

* * *

I did find a key, they hide one under the mat outside the door. I have to leave, lest the Sheriff comes back and finds me in his son's room. Yeah, let’s avoid that shit. Since I have a bank account with money I should buy an apartment.

I _was_ gonna ask Stiles to recommend a neighborhood but he’s not answering his phone, I saw his dad made a note of it on the fridge. But he won’t pick up. So maybe it’s an old number, who knows. 

* * *

Anyway, I found a nice bachelor pad, big open with lots of space. I’m honestly surprised the small town has something like this, but then again it is California. I bought the place but I’ve only seen pictures because I need a car, I was gonna go and get a nice sports car but I decided to just get a new BMW.

Though I did get it in red so I doubt I’ll be very inconspicuous either way. Once I get the car I head to the bank to get a card and then I head to my apartment. I decided to just put a letter in Stiles mailbox so that he can call me later so I left him a letter and left. I used the rest of the stolen money to get new clothes and I bought some stocks, if this is like my dimension then maybe the stocks are the same, just without Stark leading the market. 

Once I got all the necessities I started a small tech business, I put it under the Stilinski name but I fabricated a new ID. In the end, I’d use Stiles’ family name for important business where I need a more solid alibi. But for dumb stuff, I’ll go by Tony Potts.  _ I miss her.  _ But I can’t dwell right now, I gotta figure out this werewolf stuff at the moment. 

* * *

Back at the Stilinski Residence:

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski’s POV: 

* * *

I forgot some files at home and I needed them for the case, also to keep my son’s grubby little hands off them. I park and I make my way to the door. 

“Excuse me, Sheriff?” 

I hear my title called before I open the door. I turn and see my next-door neighbor calling me over. I pause and walk over to her steps. 

“Yes..?” 

I ask open-ended, I can’t have any idea what she wants. 

“Oh, good thing you’re home I saw a suspicious thing this morning.” 

I paused, suspicious? 

“What was suspicious?” 

She leaned in like she was telling me a secret, 

“Well not to be a tattle but you’re son left to school really late.” 

I sighed, _that kid_. 

“But that wasn’t just it. I wondered why he was so late but I was just looking out the window for a bit and I saw someone leave your house after your son.”

What? I personally drove Scott home, so who was it. 

“You know at first I thought it was your son’s friend, but it was an older man. But that's not the weirdest thing.” 

An older man? Oh, Stiles is gonna have to explain this later. And more, what more? 

“I think he took the key under your mat. Because he locked the door and left. But the thing I found that was the strangest was he left with nothing like not even proper clothes, but when he came by later, he was dressed so fancy, and he pulled up in such a fancy car. He left a letter in your mailbox and ran away. I think he was trying to avoid you because he was shifty, you know checking his surroundings and all like a burglar.” 

Stiles is explaining everything later. 

“Oh … right, thanks for letting me know.” 

* * *

The neighbor waves me goodbye as she walks back into her house. I walk up to the mailbox now with a new destination in mind. I open it and I see some mail that I forgot to get yesterday and a nice crisp and clean envelope sitting on top. Normally I wouldn't go through Stiles' mail. 

However this situation circumstance privacy boundaries. Once I open the door and go inside I walk to the table and I open the letter. It's handwritten and some scrap piece of paper which is weird considering how fancy the envelope was. The letter reads:

> Stiles S,
> 
> Hey, kid, you left so damn fast I couldn’t ask you how to contact you if I needed to, so I came back after I’d left earlier. 
> 
> Don't worry I made sure your dad wasn't home. 
> 
> I had tried to call your phone number but it says it wasn't in service or something. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm sure we need to contact each other in the future so I'll leave my number at the end of this letter. 
> 
> A lso, I'll send you my address later I got a new place. 
> 
> You should come over because we have to talk.
> 
> Tony 
> 
> P.S. My number: 951-647-8843 call me _:)_

* * *

What the hell is this? Stiles and I are going to have a very long talk once he gets home from school. And I'll make sure to be the one to hand Stiles this letter because we are not getting out of this conversation._ No chance in hell!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is coming in a sec.
> 
> I'm slowly editing. So many mistakes. I use voice typing because sometimes I'm lazy and I don't want to type on the computer or my mind is moving faster than my hands can type. That's normally the reason why I voice type. But the one problem with voice typing is that sometimes the voice typer doesn't pick up all the words correctly and I have to slowly comb through my writing because there are so many mistakes. It also doesn't write Stiles’ name correctly. It spells styles. I irritates the crap out of me because I have to fix it every single time and I say it so many times. if I'm not talking in Stiles is perspective I say that fucking word like 60 times. It also bleeps out my curse words which pisses me off because I like them not bleeped out.


	7. Lying And Not Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes home early and runs into an inraged dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote quite a lot. Which chapter was originally named something else. But the content of this chapter didn't match up with the title. Mind you this title that I wrote was for after 6 but again it didn't match up with what was happening in the story. SoI tried moving it onto chapter 8 but then I thought about it and I was like no this needs to be in chapter 9 because chapter 8 something else happens *Internally-sighing-forever* But this chapter I was originally trying to keep the title what is now chapter 9 title. However I realized that wasn't happening, so I ended up making this chapter extremely long. So yay, extra-long chapter.

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

So bad news I missed my first four classes. There wasn’t any good news. No in my fifth class Scott was there and he was yelling at me for getting him in trouble but in the end, he let it go because we’re bros. He asked me what happen once he got caught, and I was going to tell him the truth but then I don’t know what came over me but I decided to lie about it. I feel kind of bad because we tell each other everything. And I mean everything. 

But Scott didn’t notice that I was lying. Because apparently the new girl in school, that I haven’t met yet, Scott is totally in love with her, like love at first sight. I’m happy for him because as his forever wingman I want him to get some, or I’m not doing my job. After this class, we have tryouts for lacrosse. I’m not really interested at the moment I have bigger things to worry about.

But Scott really wants me to try out with him, so I came. It’s not like I wasn’t going to come anyway, I was just gonna cheer him on though. 

* * *

However as we were sitting on the bench waiting for Coach to call us, my ears started to hurt a little bit. I mean it wasn’t anything too bad at first but then I started hearing a lot of noises that I couldn’t point out.

Then I heard _Jack-ass_ on the other side of the field shit-talking us. And I screamed at him, more like I told him to knock it off, but he just looked confused about how I heard him. That’s when I realized that I had heard him from sitting on the bench. And he was whispering this to Danny. Whispering. What the fuck. 

* * *

The next weird occurrence that happened was Scott got called up before me to try out, which internally I was happy that we didn’t both have to get up because I did not want to get up in the first place. I am quite happy on my bench. But as he was running up to the goal and as he was getting farther from me I heard this weird thumping sound. It was growing farther away, as Scott walked farther from me but I was so confused as to what it was. 

I wasn’t confused for long however because Scott’s asthma started to act up halfway through. And the thumping got very loud very quickly. Almost like a panic. Of course, I ran up with Scott’s extra inhaler that I always carried on me. However, when I was running up to him I ran really fast and I didn’t feel tired at all. Normally I’m not the best runner,  _ not the worst either.  _ But at that moment I was perfectly fine. Anyway I handed Scott his inhaler and he ended up becoming ok again and the thumping relaxed to a steady rhythm. 

And _oh my god that was his heart beating_. After that frightening revelation Scott ended up scoring two goals, which then got him put on the team. First-line and everything, just like he wanted. Both of us being very excited decided to jump into each other's arms, like faded lovers. It didn’t end up too well because somehow I overpowered Scott and we ended up as a tangle of limbs on the floor. We laughed for a bit but then when we needed to get up apparently I had started to growl at Scott. 

After that, I realized oh shit, I am a werewolf and I am not human anymore. Which then led me to freak out myself. I didn’t excuse myself to go to the bathroom because I said my stomach hurt. Scott felt bad like it was his fault that when we fell he hurt me. I told him that wasn’t the case I just wasn’t feeling well this morning. Which once I went to the bathroom, I took off the gear that I had put on for Scott and I looked at my hands which were no hairy claws. 

**I have hairy claws for hands** what the fuck. I freaked out for quite a while. Then I did the one thing I probably should never do, especially since I’m not human anymore, I had a panic attack. It was my first big one in a long time. _Let’s just say that the lockers have a few more dents in them. And the walls may need a new paint job._

After I eventually calm down I left the school. And went home. I was in such a panic and I need to speak with Tony so badly that e verything around me was kind of a blur. But I had wished I had noticed the other car in the driveway when I pulled up. Because then I wouldn’t have had a major freak out of passing by the kitchen table and hearing my dad silently say my name. I honestly couldn’t believe I heard him at first but then, werewolf here. However I then noticed the tone of his voice, you can hear the anger in his voice. Quiet anger is never good anger, anger is never good but, shut up. 

* * *

Of course, his voice stopped me in my tracks. I was halfway through legging it upstairs. But of course, I slowly walk back downstairs stuck my head into the kitchen and smiled. 

“Yeah…” 

I knew I was home to early but I didn’t expect my dad to be home  _ this  _ early. 

My dad just pointed to the chair in front of him and said, 

“Sit.” 

I slowly walked over kind of like a sad puppy. I don’t know what I did this time. I mean, of course, I always do something to anger my dad I mean it’s in the job description of a child. But I have no idea what I did this time. Oh, crap did you find out that I didn’t make it until fourth period. No there’s no way, the school couldn’t have called him that quickly. Then I don’t know what it is. I didn’t say anything I was waiting for my dad to start because I really didn’t know what I did. 

* * *

But my dad just sat there staring at me. I put my hands on the table sitting like a kindergartner would when they’re told to sit nicely at their desks with their hands intertwined with each other. Eventually, my dad sighed and lifted a letter and put it on the table. The envelope was fancy and all but there were no other details to lead to what this letter was about.

The strong idea was it was something from school and it was not something good. But I got good grades normally so I don’t really know what I did. Or if I did anything today, how did they get it so quickly. I mean the school system is slow as crap. When my dad flipped the ladder over my name was written on it but just my first name, not my last name so school letter is out. I had no idea who could write me a letter, nor who’s handwriting that was. I looked at my dad expectantly trying to see what the point of this was and how exactly I was in trouble because of this letter. 

But my dad just pushed it toward me, 

“Read it” 

I gave my dad a look but I quickly open the letter and took out the paper and started to read. 

And slowly I realized the problem. _That bastard_ he left me with such a giant huge fucking problem. It’s not like I’m not already busy with the werewolf crap. 

“Ah.. right. But why are you opening my mail?” 

Okay, not my smartest come back. But my dad normally respects my privacy unless I don’t respect his and then he retaliates. 

My dad grabs the letter out of my hand points to it and says,

“Why was ‘Tony’ in our house, so damn early in the morning. And why when I came into your room this morning did I not see him? And why is he telling you to call him and come to his apartment.“ 

_**Tony that bastard,**_ he told me my dad and see him yeah fucking right. When I see him, I'm going to kill him. But for now, I have to get myself out of this mess. I didn’t notice _the tone my dad was speaking in_ at first. I didn’t immediately put together the conclusion that my dad had to come to. And I may have added fuel to the fire so to speak. 

“What’s wrong with having a friend over. So what I didn’t tell you, all agree it was my bad but it was just a friend.“ 

“Oh are all your friends my age. Do all your friends invite you to their house. To all your  _ friend’s  _ sleepover. Do you hide all your  _ friend’s _ from your father?  **Tony is not a friend, Stiles** . I thought you were smarter than this. Tony is a  ** _bastard_ ** who I’m going to _kill_ when I find him. _You’re 16._ I’m going to  _ murder _ him. And you, you’re grounded for the foreseeable future.”

Fuck my life. _Why, why, why_ did my dad come to the conclusion that Tony and I are **sleeping together**. Oh my god, my dad thinks Tony is a predator. I mean technically he is but more in the werewolf type category. I’m going to kill Tony. How the fuck am I going to explain this away. Now that I think about it I can see how he came to this conclusion. But I am totally done. 

“Okay, you’ve jumped to the wrong conclusion dad. It is not what you’re thinking Tony is just a friend. And I’m not stupid, also I’m not gay. Tony is a friend of mine. He came over yesterday to help me _with…..a…..panic attack_. I had a panic attack yesterday and he came over to help me. But he fell asleep in my room, on the floor. You must not have seen him. And I talked to him in the morning and then I realize I was late because I forgot that I was already late. And so I left but I forgot that I left Tony here. Which he kindly lock the door and left and then sent me a letter so I can contact them again because I broke my phone.” 

I don’t care if my dad doesn’t believe that I am a fucking genius for being able to come up with that on the spot. 

And now I could also explain that I broke my phone. It also gives a reason why he would leave his number because I can’t remember every phone number in my contact list. No, I just have to think of a way I and Tony met. He’s good with electronics hmmm. 

“You think I’m going to believe that lie?” 

I am guilty of saying this but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“What do you mean? I’m not lying that was the truth. I swear I am not _ dating or whatever it is you think I’m doing, _ with Tony. He  _ really  _ is just a friend of mine. We talk sometimes because he knows a lot about computers and technical things. And he helped me fix my car. That’s when I met him.” 

My dad was slowly calming down. I mean my dad wasn’t happy, hell no because he could tell I still wasn’t completely truthful but he at least, he got into his head that maybe, he jumped conclusions, I could see it all playing out on his face. 

“So then if I drive you to see this Tony. He will tell me the exact same thing.” 

I paled for a fraction of a second. _Oh God,_ Tony was going to kill me. I mean, it would serve him justice but what if he couldn’t back up my story. Then we’re both screwed. But he did say he was a genius. 

I’m gonna go with a bluff, 

“Sure I guess if you want to. But I’m going to have to call him to see where he lives because he didn’t put his address in the letter. And I don’t know if he wants me to come over right now he could be busy.“ 

My dad huffed finally believing me since he didn’t think I’d actually let them come with. My dad doesn’t apologize for accusing me but honestly, I don’t need one. I’m just glad he believed me, enough.

* * *

My dad had to go back to the station because he had put some files back in place or something. He wouldn’t give me anything on the case he’s currently working. I know it has something to do with that dead body in the woods. Maybe even the werewolf that we saw,  and the same one that bit us. 

But my dad is very adamant this time I cannot interfere because  _ murder is dangerous _ . Though he told me when he gets back we’re going to go buy a new phone, and we’re driving straight to Tony’s house. So he said to make sure Tony was ready because he’s coming over, and if he was the declined he was going to come over there as a sheriff instead. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	8. Fixing Our Problems That We Caused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' dad meets Tony, oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.
> 
> Finals week is finally over. Thank god for that. I mean I loved some of my classes but good riddance, for real. I needed a break, like weeks ago.
> 
> Also, I got an A+ in English!!! OH MAN IM SO HAPPY! And I managed to pass my math class. With a C+ but I'm not complaining, as long as I don't have to take another math class until I need my Masters I'm cool.
> 
> Now I'm just waiting for two more grades, I know I'm passing my Speech class, hopefully, an A, and I'm a tad worried about my science class, cause fuck if I can tell you what I learned in that class. As long as I pass.
> 
> That's my goal in this college, it's to just pass in all my classes except English. I'm getting an A in all my English classes, and I'm taking 8 of them before I graduate. Oh boy.
> 
> NOTE: I at first uploaded this chapter to a different story...oops...I never did that before. ANYWAY, carry on.

Tony POV: 

* * *

Stiles called. And apparently, I was spotted, which there was no way it was the Sheriff I checked, I think, I mean I was so sure. Stiles gave me a cover story that I _have _to follow, it was a pretty good story. Gotta give credit to the kid for the smart thinking in a pinch. He said his dad misunderstood our ‘relationship’ and either I stick to the cover story or get dead. His father’s words apparently. I didn't really want to meet up with Stiles’ father, at least so soon. I expected to meet him eventually. I assumed Stiles was going to tell his father about the whole ‘werewolf thing’ at one point in his life. But I wasn't sure it was going to be so soon. No, actually Stiles forbid me from mentioning anything werewolf related whatsoever, so I guess I don’t have to worry about it being found out for a while. Which is fine by me, I don't really want to get the Sheriff involved, in what is probably very illegal things. Also, I am doing quite a few illegal things at the moment, so I'd rather not get a cop involved in any sort of way, even if it is Stiles’ dad. 

* * *

I try to make the place presentable, not that there’s much to do. I just bought it. I at least have nicer clothes and I did order food. I decided to just wait while trying to configure some simple mechanical improvements to the latest technology out at the moment. I mean I know I’m in the past and in a different world but the stuff that I created in mine are only dreams in this world. I sat on my new couch and went to work I had two hours till Stiles and company came over. 

* * *

Not five minutes later the bell rang. Well, I say five minutes, but apparently, two hours had actually passed me by. I closed the laptop and walked to the door. When I opened it there stood Stiles who seemed nervous and his dad who looked frankly scary and I faced off with the Mad Titan himself.

“Welcome! Come in, come in.”

I spread my arms wide as I let them both in past the front door. Stiles looked around in awe and his father didn’t seem impressed. I closed the door behind them and well I didn’t know what to do, offer them food or sit.

“Are you guys hungry? I can order food?”

I say trying to bribe my way forward with food. Stiles says yes before his dad could clearly say no. I can hear Stiles’ stomach so I opt to just order some food. I grab a menu that was lying on the ground outside that I picked up.

“Here, pick whatever you want.” I handed the menu to a happy looking Stiles.

I also handed over my phone and my card,

“I’ll eat whatever, can you order?”

Stiles nods and gets to it though he looks at my card like its a million dollars, not that it isn’t, I made some money, sue me. I sit on the couch as well. I’m comfortable, well comfortable enough, with eyes following my every move. Stiles’ father grabs the menu from Stiles’ hand. Stiles’ eyes flash yellow for a second, but he keeps it under control, or maybe he didn’t even notice it.

“You seem very comfortable here. You normally let him tell you what to do?”

Stiles for his part just sighs.

“Tony tell him, that we are not dating because he will not let it go. How many times do I have to say I’m not gay. I mean have you seen Lydia Martin?”

I sigh, ah so that’s why his dad looks like he wants to murder me.

“I’m not dating your son. As Stiles, I don’t swing that way. Also, I’m married, well I was.”

I look down at the wedding ring. Pepper, damn I miss her and Morgan and the kid, Peter.

I look back up,

“I had a family but they are not here anymore. I’m not a _predator_ or whatever horrible situation you think Stiles is in.”

I mean in the human sense, though as a werewolf I guess I’d be considered one. (a parallel was made)

I relaxed back on the couch,

“So food? Or is Stiles stomach going to grumble any louder?”

Stiles looked embarrassed but also gave his dad a version of puppy eyes.

His dad finally sighed,

“Fine, here.”

He handed the pamphlet back to Stiles,

“I get meat, and no denying me otherwise.”

Stiles gave a face and grumbled,

“It’s for your own good.”

But I’m pretty sure he said it very quietly.

Stiles’ dad sat opposite of me,

“So what do you do for a living? It’s a nice house, can’t be cheap.”

I sigh okay he’s finally letting up.

“I dabble in electronics. It makes good money. Hey if you ever need anything fixed, electronic or car-wise come to me, free of charge.”

I say looking a Stiles because he was complaining about how his car was barely alive and how his phone got smashed.

“Free of charge?”

I nod,

“I owe Stiles one for helping me, so free of charge.”

His father just hums and sits back in the chair.

“So how did you meet my son?”

He asks, I can see he still isn’t happy about this, not that I can blame him if this situation happened with Morgan the guy would already be dead, I wouldn’t be as nice as Stiles dad in this situation.

“I needed a ride, and I found Stiles having car troubles and he gave me a ride when I helped him fix it,”

I said all the while gesturing at Stiles who had moved off the couch to go talk on the phone ordering food. At this point, he was reading off my card number, man I really need a new version of Friday hooked up already. I tuned back in when the Sheriff started speaking again.

“So you hang out with kids my son’s age often?”

I sighed,

“Sir, as much as you want me to be a bad guy, I’m not. Stiles is my friend, seriously. We get along because he’s almost as smart as I am and he’s also the first person I met since coming here and he helped me out so, yeah friends.”

I tell the Stiles’ dad, just finishing when Stiles himself sits back down. Then I ask Stiles a Question because I forgot partially and because I wanted to prove a point to his father.

“Stiles remember the address right I forgot that I didn't tell you to tell the delivery people but you remembered it right from earlier?”

“Oh yeah, no problem. I have a good memory. I mean not that great but it works.” 

Then his dad piped up,

“Hardly,”

Stiles looked embarrassed. Okay, that didn't go exactly as I planned I wanted to show styles with smart but little things, I guess.

* * *

25 minutes later, food came. I guess Stiles was hungry because he ordered quite a lot of food. I wasn't angry or anything I mean the money is not even mine, yet. The sheriff I was about to yell at his son for ordering too much but I waved him off saying it was no problem before any arguments could start. I mean leftovers are a thing, I could always eat it tomorrow. If there was any left I don't know about werewolf metabolism yet maybe we're more hungry than we think. I mean seeing the food now I'm actually quite hungry. And it doesn't feel like there is _enough_.

* * *

Stiles hasn't mentioned it. But I'm assuming it's because his father is sitting right there but I've noticed a few changes today. I cut my hand earlier trying to open a box with a knife, and the blade definitely went into my hand and there was definitely blood and I definitely did not hallucinate any of it. But when I pulled the knife out, which was not smart on my part but I was just panicking, yet when I went to go grab a towel to stop the bleeding I put the towel against my hand eventually no more blood was coming out so I move the towel and lo and behold cleanskin. So now I have proof of the werewolf ability other than the bike disappearing also styles of eyes flashed yellow. And if that doesn't scream werewolf I don't know what does. Life is getting much more complicated and I time traveled. One unbelievable world to the next, hopefully, this one doesn’t include murderous aliens and stupid gods and evil robots. Well, that last one is a mistake I won’t make again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wrote this chapter like a week ago, but like it felt incomplete so I held on to it. And I had the complete version for like 5 days, but I forgot I wrote it. Luckily I wrote a note to myself because I thought I might forget, and lo and behold, I know myself very well.
> 
> Anyway, I know what the next chapters going to be about. I wanted to write the next chapter like 3 chapters ago, but the dad thing popped in my head and I kept pushing it off. So the next chapter, which is yet to be written past an outline, is going to progress in the Teen wolf Storyline, but things are changing.
> 
> In unexpected ways. (ooo that's a good title)


	9. Meeting Others Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Tony trek through the woods to look for scrapes of Tony's suit. 
> 
> But they stumble upon more than just old tech, no they stumble upon another human, or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a joke to my mom yesterday and she didn't get it but I thought it was hilarious. 
> 
> I texted her: ,( Fury 
> 
> I eventually had to explain myself, but let's see if you get it. 
> 
> ANYWAY....
> 
> I got an A- in speech, yay! My science grade has yet to be posted, which is giving me unneeded anxiety.   
Also, Christmas is in a few days...yay...I don't know how to feel about the holiday, I wanted to celebrate but my mom is super not festive since like 2017 and it's depressing really.  
I bought myself a Christmas tree and put it in my room for some festive cheer. But it's not the same you know.

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

It’s Saturday and a few days since my dad met Tony. I’m just glad everything went okay. Not great, far from perfect, but everything is okay. And I can live with okay. Anyway, I  _ was _ going to sleep in today and play video games later, _ but someone  _ interrupted. That someone being Tony. Apparently, he wanted some help looking for something in the forest. He thinks some of his “armor” is still there. I don’t really know he’s not telling me much. But I have a nose as good as his, and I sort of know what he smells like, so this is how I will help. He kind of smells like oil and electronics; you know if you press your face up to a computer and you can smell metal and  _ heat _ , well, he smells like that, mixed with oil. But he also smells like tree, I don’t know my trees, and I can’t differentiate the different smells, but definite tree smell, yep. Anyway I texted him where I should meet him, but he said he’d pick me up, and typically I’d want to drive, but his car is so nice, not to dis my baby but she lacks that new car feel. So I agreed to be picked up. 

* * *

Tony POV:

* * *

I grabbed Stiles from his house to see if he could help me find scraps of my suit, I remember there was some on the floor when I woke up, but I was a little distracted to think about picking them up. And with the whole werewolf, and meeting Stiles’ dad, I hadn’t remembered that they were there, until right now. And I brought Stiles to sniff me out. I can’t focus on my own scent. Stiles, easy, he smells like his bedroom and his car. He and his dad have a similar smell, but that makes sense. But I smell a somewhat base scent, like orange and rain, it’s not a bad smell honestly quite pleasant. But I still have to get over that I can smell everything, and that I can tell people apart by there smell. 

* * *

Before I even text Stiles that ‘I’m here’, I can hear him running down the steps and opening the front door. He locks it before jogging over to the car. 

He gets in and buckles up, 

“So were too?” he askes. 

I start the engine and start driving, 

“Well, I’m going to park the car, where I found you and retrace my steps. Hopefully, the rain didn’t completely screw things up.”  I tell him. 

“Oh, right, the rain clears out scent trails.”

I look at him, what a weird random thing to know, he notices, 

“What I researched like a lot about werewolves, hunting, and the moon cycle. I thought I should be prepared. You know the full moon is only half a month away, and I don’t know what werewolf lore is real and what is like bullshit. I mean, do I have to make sure I avoid all grannies silverware, and like silver bullets, are they dangerous? Also, are we going to go around biting people on the full moon, and are we going to start turning people? Do you think we will also look like the werewolf that bit us or maybe like the werewolves in Harry Potter? Do you think my eyes will glow red? Do we gotta like eat, humans? Oh man, I don’t think I can eat humans, my dad, I’d become a murderer. I-”

I stop him from talking physically by placing my hand over his mouth. “Okay, hold up, I have some answers, but you’re asking to quickly. First, the silver thing, I tested it out so I would know and no, silver does nothing. I held it and even stabbed my hand and nothing.” 

I tell Stiles who was nodding, 

“Okay, good, that would make family reunions awkward if I suddenly started eating food with my hands.” 

He says in lieu of a joke. 

“Haha, and I also am keeping track of the moons, like you. And I also know about the eye color. I saw your eyes go yellow, I forgot, but when you were arguing with your dad at my house over food, your eyes flashed yellow. But your dad didn’t notice, and it went back to brown moments later.” 

Stiles poked around his face while looking in the car mirror.

“I wonder what causes the change if it’s not just the full moon. Because if we can change and it doesn’t have to be the moon, we have some problems, especially me, since my friend Scott made me try out for lacrosse, and I think a full-contact sport is not what I need, especially after what happened in the locker room.”  T he kid says, sighing. 

“What happened int eh locker room?” 

I asked, but he looks down embarrassed, 

“I may have fought with the lockers and a wall.” 

I laugh, oh that is funny but also bad. But mainly funny. 

* * *

We get out of the car and start trekking in the general direction of where I walked from. We walked quite a ways in silence. Stiles was very focused, I tried talking, but he didn’t hear me after he said he smelt something a while back. I started doubting him a bit when he stopped by a white tree and told me that I smell like this type of tree. But he gained my trust back when he picked up a pair of glasses. Not my new ones, but one of my old ones with Friday still installed. 

“I’ve never seen someone so happy over glasses before,” 

Stiles says as I grabbed the glasses from him as soon as he found them. 

“Well yeah, but these aren’t normal glasses. If I can reprogram them to work here, I could get Friday back.”  I tell him. 

“Friday exists here, no worries,” Stiles tells me like I’m stupid. 

“Not that day of the week you idiot my A.I., you know artificial intelligence. I had it back home, and with this, I may be able to create it again though it’s going to have to be a new voice pattern. So a new name. Hmm, I gotta think about it.” 

Stiles nods, he’s smart, but some things confuse him, even in this world I’m from the future. They still have flip phones. I have to upgrade soon. 

* * *

Stiles was sniffing around while I was tinkering with my glasses until he suddenly grabs my arm. I look up and see he’s looking off into the distance behind me. I turn around, but I don’t see anything. 

**Until** I hear a branch snap, I’m alert as he is now. As whatever gets closer, Stiles starts to growl? I slap him on the arm lightly to get him to stop. But I don’t feel so happy either. I want to kill whatever’s in front of me really badly. And I’ve never really wanted to kill something like this, I feel like angry and protective, and my eyes are burning, no doubt they are glowing. And Stiles slaps me when he notices it. Though his face seems confused about something, he doesn't get the chance to ask.

* * *

Not too long until a man steps up. He’s clad in all black, with spiky nineties hair. He looked cautious and walked closer until Stiles tried to step forward. I say tried because I held him back before he ripped the guys head off for getting too close. Because he  _ is _ walking  _ too damn _ close. I slipped the glasses in my pocket and stood my ground, and Stiles did the same. 

The man tilted his head and sniffed. Well, there goes him being human. It could be human-ish, but Stiles does that a lot when he’s trying to focus on smells or sounds.

He looks at me, 

“Are you the Alpha?” 

Alpha? I wonder what the difference is? Stiles growls low in his throat. I don’t even think he notices it. I tap him and tell him to stop. 

“No. I don’t believe so. Are you a werewolf?” 

I ask, just touching all the bases here. 

He nods, 

“And obviously you two are, your friend can’t handle it well. Can’t even hide it.” 

He jokes, but Stiles just glares and looks embarrassed. I’m angry. Not Hulk angry but pretty pissed. 

I frown, 

“So what’s with this Alpha stuff?” 

He knows things, for now, I’ll let it slide, we need information. He leaned against a tree he was standing next to. 

“The person who bit you is an Alpha, they have the ability to make werewolves. As you can see. And to tell if you’re an Alpha, they have Red eyes.” 

Red eyes? “So, what if you have yellow eyes?” 

Stiles has yellow eyes. 

“Oh well, that’s just the normal beta color.” 

Oh, okay, good. 

“Are you the Alpha?” 

Stiles pipes up. The man glares, like Stiles is interrupting, which there’s nothing much to interrupt, the guy doesn’t talk much, only when prompted. 

“Obviously not. I wouldn’t be looking for the Alpha if it was me, would I?” 

I don’t know what his grudge with Stiles was, but he _**better**_ let up. I break it up again, we still need information. 

“So, why are you looking for the Alpha?” 

“Whoever it is killed my sister, the previous Alpha. Also, he’s your Alpha, which isn’t good for you since it seems like it’s in the mood for killing. There was a murder earlier that had its scent all over it. If you don’t gain control fast, the Alpha can call for you and make you kill to initiate you in its pack.” 

Okay, that is not good. I have okay control, I’ve been testing myself at night, when I can’t sleep. But Stiles is obviously having some trouble. I have to watch him. 

“Is there a way to resist it?” 

The man looked unsure, 

“Yeah, I can teach you control, but only if you work with me to get rid of the Alpha. Because no matter how much control you have, you can still be swayed as long as they are alive.” Hmm, I’m not too keen on killing some random dude. I feel like I lack information. 

“Stiles, what do you think?” 

He looks startled, 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, should we?” 

“I didn’t think the invite was to me.” 

He said grumpily. I looked at the man. 

“Is it?” 

The man glared at Stiles, 

“Not really, he’s kind of a liability, dead weight, he has zero control, I don’t think he can even fight.” 

Stiles smelt weird, I didn’t like it  ** _at all_ ** . 

“Well, then I guess we are not gonna join your team,” 

I tell him quite bluntly,

“We are a team, and if you don’t want him, I really don’t see the advantage of going with you. And next time you feel like talking down, my friend, watch out because I will rip your head off.”

I say, feeling my eyes burn. And I feel my hands change, well that’s never happened before. 

The guy looks confused, looking at me, but eventually, his face returns to the glare. It was at whenever Stiles talked. 

* * *

The man scoffs and backs off. 

Stiles looks shocked, 

“Are you sure, he could’ve told you stuff?” 

He asks, half-hearted.

“Oh it’s fine, we can figure it out, we are smart enough. And he was really pissing me off so good riddance whoever that was.” I say. 

“Oh, I think that was Derek Hale. His family all died in a fire years ago. I guess we know why he’s back, though.” 

Stiles said, man the stuff this kid knows off the top of his head. 

“I guess, well, you wanna continue looking or go back?” I say, finally calming down. 

“Can we go back, I’m hungry, I gotta see what I have to eat otherwise I have to go buy food,” Stiles says sighing. 

“Let’s go get some Italian, I’m feeling it.” 

“Oh, okay.” Stiles agrees and follows me back to my car.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just that this: ,( for some reason made me think of Fury, I'm mean they are almost identical. Lol, I'm so lame, my humor is stupid. 
> 
> Whatever ignore me. Jokes are not my forte. I'm more of a sarcasm artist. 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED, it was many pages. Last I counted, I hit six pages, but I'm still writing, so who knows.
> 
> {Also, I love Der, but he needs to be a bit of an asshole at the moment. Because I need Stiles and Tony to do something later that if they were friends with Derek at the get-go, it would be hard to achieve. But I'm sure they will reconnect at a later date no worries.}


	10. New Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony creates a new AI in this dimension. Who's the voice? Why were they chosen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter courtesy of Poppaea_sabina, for making me, fueled to write more with the nice comments they left. <3
> 
> There will be a Christmas chapter as well, maybe some pack bonding for Stiles and Tony. 
> 
> This chapter isn't too long since I did post a chapter yesterday and I have to update two other stories for Christmas. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter had a purpose and it will be obvious later.

* * *

Tony POV: 

* * *

Even though Derek got on my nerves, he had information, information that I could use to base research off. I started to search for everything he talked about and found some outdated 'history/ folk-lore' books. After Stiles left, I went in, and I found a lot of information, deciding whether it was fact or fiction; however, it was easier but not easy. I searched thoroughly into the night and then drank some coffee, but oddly I still fell asleep. I drank enough coffee to keep me going for hours, but I woke up at 10 am, leaning over my laptop. If coffee doesn't affect me because of this werewolf stuff, I need to write a complaint. 

* * *

Anyway, after waking, I got hungry, so I ordered some breakfast, and as I ate, I worked at getting into my glasses. I had to rebuke it with the hard drive, barely surviving the trip with me. I honestly forgot these where still in my pocket, before the fight. I got into the hard-drive pretty quickly, the only thing slowing me down was the crappy computer I was working off of. Honestly, I should build a computer so I can get things done faster. Seriously I need to get on the production of new devices. I can make a fair chunk of money doing that. 

* * *

While pondering new business ideas, I was also creating a new and improved AI system. Friday's voice program wasn't working, no matter how hard I tried to get it to work. In frustration, I scrapped the idea of salvaging her voice rather than creating a new one from voices that I still had on the glasses hard-drive. I thought about using good ole' Captain's voice, but then I decided against it. I was going to veto all team members ultimately, but then I crossed over Nat's voice file, and I had to think about it. 

I had the idea of an AI sounding like Nat, and I felt equally scared and equally unsure. I debated over what to do for most of the afternoon, and finally decided that I would, in fact, use Nat's voice, after all, it just seemed right. It was easy setting it up, and I had all my friend's voices saved within my previous AI's for ease of use, so I could quickly locate them, should I need to. It was simple to extract it from the glasses database and transfer it into a new computer and then work from there. If I get to be reborn, then  _ she _ should have the chance as well.  _ (I'm an English major, computer jargon isn't my forte, I'm trying don't kill me. Also, I'm not fixing it, you get it, well enough)  _

* * *

Stiles appeared midday, and he had come over with his laptop because he also did an in-depth research yesterday. However, it looks like he was more successful in staying up all night, with the dark bags under his eyes. But it barely affected his excitement. He went the opposite direction in research, he went back and researched about Derek Hale, since the guy mentioned his sister was a werewolf too. Hence, the kid wondered if maybe his whole family were werewolves. And he said something about packs and werewolf mumbo jumbo, but the kid fell asleep mid talk. I had a good laugh at that, but I also got tired, so I relaxed in the chair and took a nap, I don't know why I was so comfortable, but it ended up being a really good nap.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve, y'all excited for tomorrow. 
> 
> I am, also fun fact I passed Science class Boiiiiiiiissss. B- :)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)


End file.
